1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus and an image data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of a screen of the display device has become larger and its definition has become higher, more information volume has become necessary for driving a display device, and as a result, the frequency of a signal transmitted for driving the display device is becoming higher. Such an increase in data volume of the transmission signal (increase in frequency) will be a cause of EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) to the vicinity of the display device. Therefore, a need for reducing the EMI ascribable to an electronic device having a display device has been increasing. As a method of reducing the EMI generated from an electronic device having a display device, “LVDS”, “Panel Link”, “SSCG”, and the like have been proposed (Nikkei Electronics, 1997.11.3 (no. 702), P123-P148).